Scope Lens
|} The Scope Lens (Japanese: ピントレンズ Focus Point Lens) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It increases the holder's critical hit ratio. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Raises the critical hit ratio of the holder by one stage. Description |Raises critical hit ratio. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that raises the critical-hit rate.}} |A hold item that improves the critical-hit rate.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A lens that boosts the critical-hit ratio of the holding Pokémon.}} |A hold item that raises the critical-hit rate.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a lens that boosts the holder's critical-hit ratio.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a lens for scoping out weak points. It boosts the holder's critical-hit ratio.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Mystery Gift |- | | | (streak of 35 or more) , (64 BP) |- | | | Trade |- | | | Mt. Battle (10,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Fight Area | / (48 BP) |- | | | (48 BP) |- | | Castelia City | Battle Subway (48 BP) |- | | Castelia City | Battle Subway/PWT (8 BP) |- | | Lumiose City | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | Paniola Ranch | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) |- | | Paniola Ranch | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Scope Lens appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If held by a Pokémon, the Scope Lens increases the Pokémon's critical hit probability by 15 If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |A hold item that boosts the Pokémon's critical-hit rate for moves and attacks.}} |A held item that boosts the Pokémon's critical-hit rate for moves and attacks.}} |It boosts the holder's critical-hit rate for moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Magma Cavern (1-23F; Kecleon Shop: 2-6F), Sky Tower (1-25F), Stormy Sea (1-40F), Silver Trench (1-98F), Northern Range (Kecleon Shop: 1-24F), Pitfall Valley (Kecleon Shop: 1-24F), Buried Relic (1-14, 16-24, 26-34, 36-99F), Wish Cave (1-98F; Kecleon Shop: 1-12, 14-25, 27-32, 35-40, 42-48, 50-58, 60-64, 66-70, 72-77, 79-82, 84-87, 89-92, 94-98F), Wyvern Hill (Kecleon Shop: 4-30F), Solar Cave (1-20F), Darknight Relic (1-15F), Grand Sea (1-30F), Far-off Sea (1-75F), Purity Forest (1-98F; Kecleon Shop: 1-89F), Marvelous Sea (1-20F), Fantasy Strait (1-30F), Oddity Cave (6-10F), Remains Island (Kecleon Shop: 1-20F) |- | | | |- | | | Crystal Cave (all; Kecleon Shop: B3-B11F), Crystal Crossing (all; Kecleon Shop: B3-B13F), Chasm Cave, Dark Hill, Sealed Ruin, Dusk Forest, Deep Dusk Forest, Treeshroud Forest, Temporal Tower, Temporal Spire, Mystifying Forest, Blizzard Island, Dark Crater, Deep Dark Crater, Marine Resort, Lake Afar (all; Kecleon Shop: B1, B2, B4, B6, B8, B10, B12, B14, B16, B18, B20, B22, B24F), Happy Outlook, Mt. Mistral, Lost Wilderness, Midnight Forest, World Abyss, Sky Stairway, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West (all except B14, B29, B40F), Zero Isle South (all; Kecleon Shop: B1-89F) |- | | | Silver Ticket Big Win prize, Gold Ticket Win prize, Crystal Cave (all; Kecleon Shop: B3-B11F), Crystal Crossing (all; Kecleon Shop: B3-B13F), Chasm Cave, Dark Hill, Sealed Ruin, Dusk Forest, Deep Dusk Forest, Treeshroud Forest, Temporal Tower, Temporal Spire, Mystifying Forest, Blizzard Island, Dark Crater, Deep Dark Crater, Marine Resort, Lake Afar (all; Kecleon Shop: B1, B2, B4, B6, B8, B10, B12, B14, B16, B18, B20, B22, B24F), Happy Outlook, Mt. Mistral, Lost Wilderness, Midnight Forest, World Abyss, Sky Stairway, Star Cave (Kecleon Shop: B9-15F), Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West (all except B14, B29, B40F), Zero Isle South (all; Kecleon Shop: B1-89F), Zero Isle Center, Destiny Tower (all; Kecleon Shop: all) Special Episode 1: Star Cave (Deep Star Cave - Kecleon Shop: B2-B4F; Star Cave Depths - Kecleon Shop: all) Special Episode 2: Murky Forest (Kecleon Shop: all), Eastern Cave (Kecleon Shop: all) Special Episode 3: Spring Cave (Kecleon Shop: B4F; Upper Spring Cave - Kecleon Shop: B2-B4F) Special Episode 4: Southern Jungle (Kecleon Shop: all), Boulder Quarry (Kecleon Shop: all), Right Cave Path (Kecleon Shop: all), Left Cave Path (Kecleon Shop: all), Limestone Cavern (Kecleon Shop: all) |- | | | Sunset Rockland, Chocolate Mountain |- | | | Holehills (1-12F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B12F), Miragesands (1-29F), Moonlit Forest (B1-B27F), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B29F), Path of No Return (B1-B99F) |} |} Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, a Scope Lens was listed as the held item of a that used at the . In the TCG The Magnifier, which has the same Japanese name as the Scope Lens, was released as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era) in . The card has never been reprinted. It attaches to a Pokémon for one turn; if a Pokémon attached with a Magnifier attacks, it ignores . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=焦點鏡 |zh_cmn=焦點鏡 / 焦点镜 對焦鏡片 |fr=Lentilscope |de=Scope-Linse |it=Mirino |ko=초점렌즈 Lens |es=Periscopio |vi=Thấu kính tiêu điểm }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Scope-Linse es:Periscopio fr:Lentilscope it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Mirino ja:ピントレンズ zh:焦点镜（道具）